Law and Sex Elliot Stabler, The Man
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Author’s note: newest series of short stories featuring Elliot Stabler and his love-life during his separation from Kathy or before his marriage . SLASH WARNING for some of the stories.
1. Chapter 1

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" Mike Logan Pt 1

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. Someone requested more Elliot Stabler.

---------------------------------

"Get off me…" Elliot pushed the other man away. "I'm not…a fag."

Drunken laughter echoed in the hotel room. "That is such a tolerant word coming from someone working Special Victims Unit."

"Fuck you…! Gay…fag…whatever! I'm drunk and…" Elliot banged his head against the wall. "Why the hell did I agree to share a hotel room with you anyway?"

"Your Captain is a friend. He thought we would get along."

Elliot turned and leaned against the wall. His tight jeans made his bulge obvious; he shifted his sac to give himself a little more comfort. "I'm still married and like I told you – I'm not…gay."

"Blah…Blah…, don't give me that fucking shit. You're drunk and you can get away with getting off without the guilt. You can blame the fucking Jameson whiskey we've been drinking all night. I felt your cock. It was hard as rock when I stroked it."

Elliot tried not to react. He needed to think. He looked over to the hotel television. The bottle beside it was still half full. "I need another drink – but don't fucking touch me."

He wasn't afraid of Detective Stabler.

So, he got close without touching Elliot, who had his back to him. "You're a fucking cock teaser. Tonight you ranted that Kathy and you were separated. How for the past six months before moving out; she wouldn't give a second look – forget a blow job or some pussy. You looked at me with those horny desperate blue eyes and told me that you were tired of stroking your fucking cock in the shower. Poor Elliot was getting blisters in his palm; as well as a bit irate on the job because of the lack of sex."

Elliot turned. They were nose to nose. Elliot's jaw was tight but his eyes flickered with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Is that why you asked Cragen to make me your roommate on this stupid conference? Jesus, was this some fucking set-up for sex? All that shit yesterday while we were on the road; was that just part of your game plan? You let me vent about the job, the wife and even about Olivia! I fucking told you shit; I wouldn't even tell my fucking priest! The entire time you're just thinking about my dick? Mike Logan, you're out of your fucking mind! No fucking wonder they sent your fucking ass to Staten Island!"

Logan grinned. "I wasn't expecting anything. I sure as hell wasn't planning anything either. I swear on a stack of bibles. It was because of all those things that you told me; that just made me want you even more. I'm fucked up; I admit it. Hey, that fucking priest started it – I guess I just don't know how to end it."

Elliot tried to move out the way; but Logan wasn't going to allow it.

"Listen to me Elliot; I want you to feel good. And if that means that when you close your fucking eyes you pretend I'm Kathy…or Olivia. Go ahead, I don't give a fuck. I know it's me. Come on Elliot, don't be…afraid. Let me touch that big cock. I want to make you come so hard that I make those Irish knees tremble. I will take that cock so deep down my throat that you will never look at a blowjob the same again. No promises – no one will know – try it Elliot. Let me show you something that not even 100 years of marriage can show you. This doesn't make you love her any less. It has nothing to do with her. And most of all, I swear to you; you're the same guy tomorrow."

Elliot's blue eyes made him look like a deer caught in headlights. His head was spinning from the booze and lack of sex. Elliot was sure his cock's reaction was purely physical and normal. He shook his head. He wasn't afraid; he was absolutely terrified. How could he ever confess to such a sin?

But, a strong hand reached out. Mike squeezed Elliot's strong hard bulge. He kept looking right into Elliot's eyes. "Just this once Elliot – I swear I won't ever ask again; and I will take it to my grave…."

It was like in the movies and time stood still. Elliot was sure the universe halted for his answer.

And after a few moments passed and the room was quiet besides their hard breathing; Elliot decided to close his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Sex – Elliot Stabler "Mike Logan Pt. 2"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Slash, Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

----------------------

"Clinton lied. A man might forget where he parks or where he lives, but he never forgets oral sex, no matter how bad it is." – Barbara Bush, First Lady

----------------------

Elliot was keeping his eyes closed. His fingers gripped the hotel's bed sheets. The room was cool. In the background the clock radio was playing an old Aerosmith song.

He was slightly drunk. No – he wasn't drunk; but he wasn't sober. The whiskey and the cool air on his dick were making him dizzy with need.

Mike Logan had agreed that there would be as little talking as possible. He didn't want to frighten Elliot by saying things the guy wasn't ready to hear.

Another instruction he decided to obey was that he would keep his clothes on; Elliot had been adamant about it. He knew the reasoning behind it. If they were both naked; that would appear too consenting on Elliot's part. They would look like lovers.

They weren't lovers; this was about satisfying a human physical need.

This was about sex.

**The full version can be read on Live Journal Only**


	3. Chapter 3

Law and Sex "Elliot Stabler" – Friends and Lovers

By Nicolas

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fan-fiction, sex, SLASH

Rating: Adults Only

Author's note: Uncensored stories can be found on Live Journal only.

------------------------------

"The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother." –

Theodore M. Hesburgh

----------------------------------

Elliot didn't know why he showed up at his door step. It had been years since they last saw each other. Elliot made him swear to stay away unless work demanded it.

He knocked and waited. The door swung open and Mike Logan stood there in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Elliot…?" Mike frowned. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Don?"

Shaking his head, Elliot followed Mike inside the warm apartment. "No, Don is all right."

Mike turned. He was still frowning. "Elliot, what are you doing here – is someone hurt or dead? You know I'm out of the loop now since I left Major Case."

Elliot took off his jacket and threw it on the black leather couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "My daughter was arrested…"

Pouring two scotches Mike handed one to Elliot and then sat down next to the distressed man. "Yes, I know – Don called two weeks ago to tell me; he wasn't sure what to do. He doesn't have children. Don is worried about you Elliot. He wanted me to talk to you; but you made me promise never to seek you out. So I didn't."

"She's been sleeping with god knows who; for drugs. I found her in her underwear in some drug den. She was overdosed. She's my little girl. And then when I think I'm dealing with a junkie; I find out she's sick in the head."

Mike heard the entire story for Don. It was very hard for Mike to keep from calling Elliot or going to see him. But he had promised never to contact him.

Elliot looked down to his hands. "I'm a walking time bomb. I'm so close to losing my wife, family and my job because I'm so fucking angry. I was so angry that I told my daughter's lawyer that it was probably better that my mentally ill daughter go to Riker's. Two weeks before that; I actually gave a suspect a beating. And then I push away Olivia, my partner, who was sexually assaulted while undercover but was trying her best to help me and my family."

"Are you burnt out Elliot?"

"I love the job. I love putting away those fucking perverts and child killers. But part of me is exhausted from it. It's all in my head Mikey. All those crimes and the faces of all those dead or abused kids are stuck in my head. And, were you burnt out…? Is that why you finally left Major Case?" Elliot finished his scotch. He didn't dare have another and placed the glass on the cocktail table.

"I've been a cop longer than you Elliot. I sound old but it's true; things have changed. Killers kill for no rhyme or reason. I'm tired of it. And worst of all; I had nothing to show for these 53 years of my life. I told you once and I tell you again; what you have – your family and your wife – that was the best thing you did in your life. I'm not a dad. But you know that you can't live Kathleen's life for her; or any of the other kids. You raise them and then you let go. No one can fault you for reacting the way you did; just because you know what's good for other people's kids doesn't make it easier when it's your turn. Kathy will forgive you if she hasn't already."

Elliot shook his head. He couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't even try. In his head, he could hear his father yelling at him. Calling him a sissy for being such a crybaby; but it hurt so much. He would implode if he didn't let it out. Elliot shook his head as the tears flowed down his face. "Mike you didn't see her face. The way she looked at me. My own daughter was screaming at me; and telling me how much she hates me. She preferred getting locked up in Rikers than taking any advice from me. She wanted to be far away from me! My own daughter…!"

It was like a dam breaking inside of Elliot's heart. He didn't fight Mike's strong arms that wrapped themselves around him. He clutched Mike's t-shirt. Mike held him so tight and for once HE wanted someone ELSE to make him feel safe. "She hates me – my baby girl – her eyes; oh god Mike, if you saw her eyes. And in that fucking drug den – she was…I was angry but now – I feel like something has ripped out of me. It hurts so much. I'm her father! I'm supposed to protect her; I've failed my family so much."

"You're only human Elliot. She's your daughter and you love her. A real father feels pain when their kids are in pain. It's all right Elliot; just let it out." Mike held Elliot.

The apartment was dimly lit and the only sounds heard were Elliot's sobs and sniffles. Mike wish he could do more; but sometimes just being there was enough. He softly kissed Elliot's temple.

"Please don't…"

Mike smiled. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying anything – I just wanted to show you some…affection and warmth."

Elliot watched Mike stand up and grab a box of tissue from underneath the television stand. Elliot took the box from him. "I wasn't angry – it felt good. That's the problem; I don't know why…"

"I give and don't ask for anything in return. And you have lived a life where every one wants something from you; you are always giving and giving. People's demands of you are very high. I don't want anything from you." Mike poured himself another drink but gave Elliot a Coke.

Elliot stopped crying and blew his nose. He decided to spill all his guts. "Mike, when I was growing up my mother was sick like Kathleen. It was hell in my house. My child hood growing up was so bad; that I've managed to block a lot of it out."

"Yeah well, then we have a lot in common." Mike sat back down next to Elliot. "Did she beat you?"

"My dad used to beat the shit out of me. He was constantly calling me a little faggot. Everything I did wasn't masculine enough for him. I remember when one of my best friend's from the football team got involved in a serious car accident and died. He saw my sadness and accused me of being in love with Matt. And my mother was living in her own world. She would do the most outrageous things that always seemed to catch me in the middle of it. When I was eight years old; I had my arm broken because of her. She would leave me places and forget about me. Nights were long; she never slept sometimes. And then one day; she threatened to kill herself. She did that often until one day she got my dad's service revolver. She pointed it at me and my dad. Then it went off – lucky for us it went over our heads."

Mike drank his scotch, closed his eyes and listened intently.

"All hell broke loose. But, that night I remember lying in bed and crying. I was really crying. I thought my life was going to spill out of me. So, in bed I was holding my rosary and praying for God's help. I prayed for God to help me be a good boy so that my mom wouldn't hate me so much. I prayed and asked God to help me be a real man so that my dad wouldn't hate me. I just didn't understand why the two people I loved so much; were so disappointed in me. My mom thought I was holding her back from her dreams and my dad thought I was some little faggot - an embarrassment to his good tough Irish cop name. And now my daughter hates me too. I guess God has deserted me; he knows that I've lost faith. He can sense it in my soul."

Logan grabbed Elliot by the jaw. "You need to stop with that shit right now. Granted, I'm not much on faith. God was hardly there for me when I was growing up. He didn't have a problem with my mother beating the living daylights out of me on a daily basis. But if there is anyone that I know that is fucking blessed; that is you Elliot Stabler. You have one messed up kid – fine – but you know she's sick. You have your other kids that love you and then there is Kathy. The woman is your base and what completes you. And even then this God of yours still managed to give you Olivia Benson. Olivia is like a sister that you never dreamed of having in your life. She has trust in you that only comes once in a life-time."

"And you…did God bring you to me? Were you an answered prayer?" Elliot said softly clasping Mike's hand.

"God works in mysterious ways." Mike grinned. "Kathleen will be all right. Give her time to heal with the medication and therapy. Don't give up on yourself Elliot. And don't try to fix everything yourself; you have people around you that want to help you. Let us help you too. Give us meaning in your life."

Elliot nodded and wiped an errant tear away. "I love Kathy. My place and my vows are with her. But, I want us to be friends. I need a friend. Please…?"

"Friends only…I guess I can do it. But, you know I lied about it being just about sex that night. It was so fucking good; I wanted so much more when you walked out that door. God, it was so very hard to not look back. But we are friends only…"

Elliot pulled Mike up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you – I feel better now. Listen; tomorrow come over at the precinct after work and we can go watch some football."

"Is that what friends do…?" Mike said with crooked smile.

"Yes, regular male friends will just eat and watch football games. There won't be any sex. But, it will be fun; I promise you." Elliot said and headed toward the front door.

--------------------------------

Elliot got home and the house was dark.

It was almost 10pm.

The crying had exhausted him. He felt gutted like the rotting pumpkin on the doorstep. He went upstairs. Passing by Kathleen's bedroom door; Elliot could feel the painful ache in his heart. He touched it. "It's going to be all right baby. You will be home soon. I miss you and love you."

Kathy was in bed when Elliot walked into their bedroom. The curtain was drawn a bit to let the moonlight beam inside. When Elliot finally slipped into bed he was surprised to find his wife naked. He reached out and cupped her small breast. "I thought you were mad at me again? I don't blame you sweetheart. I wonder sometimes why you bothered to take me back. I don't deserve your love or patience."

"I love you Elliot. It's that simple. That day when we made love in your bedroom for the first time at your parent's house; I realized that day that I was going to love you for the rest of my life. " She took Elliot's hand and moved it between her legs to her throbbing wet pussy. "Let's make love."

Elliot heard her whispers asking for him in the darkness of their bedroom. He took off his underwear and climbed on top of her. When Elliot entered her; she was wet but tight. He gasped and she squealed a bit so he kissed her.

Kathy started to breath heavy. He penetrated her to the hilt and being stopped only by her cervix. It was like a battling ram. She wanted all of him – deep inside her. So she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and moved her hips. She could feel his thick cock push deeper and deeper inside of her. It was such a wonderful familiar feeling that she couldn't imagine living without. "Harder Elliot – love me harder…"

He clutched one of her buttocks. "I love you Kathy…I love you…only you…"

Kathy could feel the tears that were trailing down her face. He was a good man. She knew she was the lucky one too. She wrapped her arms tighter around her husband. "I know baby. We know we were meant to be together. Oh Elliot – Elliot – love me Elliot."

She was curling her toes as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Elliot started to cum inside of her. He held her tightly, "Don't leave me baby – give me a chance – please Kathy; I would be so lost in this world without you and the kids."

When they finished; Elliot spooned behind Kathy. He touched her soft skin. The house was quiet again. He waited a bit before saying what he had to say to her. "I needed to talk to someone tonight. That's why I was late."

"Olivia…? She's been so supportive Elliot."

"No, it wasn't Olivia. But you're right; she's been so good. If she hadn't spoken to my mom; Kathleen would have ended up in Rikers. But, I went to see Det. Mike Logan."

Kathy furrowed her brow. "Oh yes, Det. Logan sent me that beautiful basket of baby clothes and items after Eli was born. Margie told me a little bit about him. He's quite the rogue."

"I know we weren't going to discuss the things we did when we were living apart. But I think this is something you should know. So, I will get to the point Kathy. When we were in the middle of the divorce I went to a NYPD conference with Mike Logan. And, we had sex. I don't know why – we were drinking – so that was part of it – but I knew what I was doing. It was consenting. I guess it was a bit crazy too."

Elliot noticed how quiet his wife was being. He turned her around. She had a strange look on her face. "Kathy, come on say something. Are you mad? I mean – if you think that he or that we – it wasn't that kind of sex. Stop staring at me."

"You had sex with Mike Logan? Well Margie did say he's really handsome." Kathy could see Elliot's face and she sat up against the headboard. "Oh god, I thought you were going to tell me that you had sex with Olivia. I was prepared to be extremely understanding and reasonable. She saved my life and my baby's life. I owe her a debt that can't be forgotten. I always thought it would be her; that you would find comfort in her arms. But…"

"I'm not gay. You don't think I'm gay do you?" Elliot took his wife's hand. He held it. "Was my dad right all along about me? Is that why he always called me a little fag or fairy? How could he know that I would sleep with a man when I was 44 years old and married for almost 20 years? Kathy, what did he see in me that I didn't see?"

Kathy kissed her husband. "Don't do this to yourself Elliot. What makes you think it all those rants of his against gays weren't about him? Your father was hell bent about you not being masculine enough and other shit; what if he all those doubts were about him? I doubt his relations with your mother were healthy. And you never saw another woman in your home either. Nevertheless, your father was an idiot. He had a great son and didn't realize it! Your mother was sick; I can understand her failings but I will never forgive his. And for the record; you and I were separated – I don't know why you went to Mike Logan. I don't need to know; I'm not a shrink. I'm shocked and surprised. But, I wasn't exactly a vestal virgin during our separation either."

Elliot's eyebrow twitched.

Kathy laughed. "All that is in the past and we can be stronger than ever in this marriage if we work on it together."

"Kathy, it won't happen again. I've always been faithful to you. I just don't want to keep secrets from you. Our marriage and this family is too important to me. I guess I just don't want to feel ashamed about what I did because I don't know what to think."

"But you saw him tonight?"

"Yes, and I was terrified. But I needed a sounding board. He is someone who would understand what's in my head these past days and weeks. I knew that I could talk to him. We plan to be friends now. He doesn't have a family. I just realized that tonight. I could've ended up like him if it wasn't for you. "

Kathy put a hand over Elliot's mouth. "Elliot, I can understand that Mike is special to you; and he will remain that way for a long time. I know you enough that when you do let someone close – its forever. We never know why some people cross our paths. I believe there are people placed in our lives because they are put there by God or his angels to let us know that we aren't alone in this big scary world."

"I will call the hospital tomorrow and find out if Kathleen is ready for visitors. We can bring little Eli to see her. I miss her Kathy." Elliot said sadly and put his arm around his wife.

"I miss her too. We all do – and I think that's a great idea." Kathy closed her eyes and let her husband's soft humming lull her to sleep.

Elliot watched his wife fall asleep. And instead of praying; he thanked God. Something he hadn't done in a long time which was over due.


	4. Chapter 4

Law and Sex – "Babes in Toyland"

By Nicolas

Genre: smut

Rating: Adults Only

Author's note: Characters and plot bunny reader requested. This is for Gaedhal.

------------------------------

"The pleasure is momentary, the position ridiculous, and the expense damnable." – Lord Chesterfield

----------------------------------

Babes in Toyland

"Mmm, I can eat you all night just to listen to the sounds you make. I can't believe you've never asked your wife to lick your asshole?"

Elliot's body glistened with sweat. "I don't know what's more perverse; the question or that you're talking about my wife…well future ex-wife by the looks of it this year."

"Answer the question Elliot." Mike reached out and gently rubbed Elliot's spit coated hole. "Did you ever ask Kathy to lick your ass?"

"No…of course not; and I've never done it to her either. Come on Mike; everything I learned about sex has been with her and vice versa. I was never into porn – I don't think I ever owned a Playboy. I'm very…vanilla and conservative. She and I had … normal sex especially the kind that gets a woman pregnant."

Mike was madly in love with Elliot's bubble butt. He couldn't believe a 'straight man' could have an ass like that and not get fucked in it.

"What are you thinking?

"I'm thinking that you're not going to let me fuck you are you?" Mike reached down and stroked his hard-on. The thought of penetrating Stabler's virgin ass was making his balls twitch.

"I don't think so – I'm not ready for that Mike. I'm sorry." Elliot said softly. He was tempted to take Mike into his arms but decided against it. This was about sex; not affection.

Mike kissed Elliot. "I need to get something."

Elliot frowned. He watched Mike rummage his suitcase.

"Here are the toys. Boy I'm glad I decided to pack this thing. I wasn't sure if I would get laid this week; so I brought reinforcements." Mike stood up and held out the various sex toys; a small black rubber object and obvious dildo.

"Is that a butt plug?"

Mike nodded. He got back in bed with Elliot. "Let's play Elliot. We will go easy and slow. But, I will make your ass feel really good. It won't hurt Elliot."

"I don't know – I just …" Elliot looked at the object and it made him shiver.

"You came this far this week; we can't stop now. We aren't going to meet again. You will find yourself back in your wife's bed soon enough. I don't think you're ready to let go the greatest love in your life. But right now and tonight; you're mine. All mine…and I want to show you everything I know. Trust me Elliot. It will be fucking great…just trust me." Mike said with a crooked smile and started to push Elliot gently onto his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Law and Sex – "Elliot Stabler" – It's all in the Details

By Nicolas

Genre: smut

Rating: Adults Only

Author's note: Uncensored stories can be found on Live Journal only. These ficlets were suggested by readers/fans who gave me their prompts and the character(s). This story picks up where "Babes in Toyland" ended.

Dedicated: To Gaedhal

------------------------------

"The pleasure is momentary, the position ridiculous, and the expense damnable." – Lord Chesterfield

----------------------------------

Mike nodded and got back in bed with Elliot. "Let's play Elliot. We'll go slow and easy. But, I plan to make you feel really good."

"I don't know – I just …" Elliot looked at the object and it made him shiver.

"You came this far this week; we can't stop now. We aren't going to meet again. You will find yourself back in your wife's bed soon enough. I don't think you're ready to let go the greatest love in your life. But right now and tonight; you're mine. All mine…and I want to show you everything I know. Trust me Elliot. It will be fucking great…just trust me." Mike said with a crooked smile and started to push Elliot gently onto his stomach.

"Three days ago; this was only going to be a simple blowjob. How did I end up on my stomach?" Elliot closed his eyes and gripped the pillow under his head.

Mike's hands touched and squeezed Elliot's muscled ass before him. He was breathing hard and trying to control himself. A part of him wanted to just mount Elliot and damn everything to hell. Would Elliot complain to anyone about it? Probably not – but that wasn't the kind of guy he was anyway. "Elliot when have you ever had just one beer? It's not possible to stop doing something when it just fucking feels so good. I want this ass so much; you're torturing me."

"You're the one being tortured?" Elliot sighed. Then he gasped when he felt Mike's tongue lick him. "Oh fuck Mike…how could you?"

Elliot moaned and humped the mattress underneath him. Something warm and gooey was dripping between his ass cheeks. Elliot shut his eyes tightly. A part of him wanted to run away.

"Relax Elliot; let your body react naturally. Don't think about it and don't try to analyze it. This feels good right?"

Elliot nodded as Mike's finger rubbed and lubricated his hole. A finger dipped inside gently. Elliot gasped and nearly jumped off the bed.

Mike put his hand firmly on Elliot's lower back. "Don't – just relax. It's all right. I'm going to go very slow and gently." Mike pushed his finger deeper and then pulled out. He licked his lips and watched as Elliot's pucker twitched.

"Keep still Elliot…" Mike decided against using the Dildo. He didn't think that much penetration was going to be something Elliot would be comfortable to do so soon. Instead he decided the small butt plug would be better. Mike turned Elliot over on his back. He pushed Elliot's legs further apart and then started to lick the man.

"Fuck yes; suck me Mike…" Elliot lifted his hips. He reached out and touched the dark thick hair.

Clutching Elliot's manhood to hold in place Mike lowered his mouth on it. He sucked it down to the base and back up again. His other hand started to push slowly inside Elliot's bum. He didn't push hard but moved it gently and slowly in and out the opening. As Elliot's swelled thicker in his mouth; Mike pushed the butt plug a little deeper.

"Mike…! Fuck…! It feels weird…get it out of me!" Elliot sounded breathless as he spoke.

But Mike stroked Elliot's weepy hardness. "You haven't lost your hard – on; look how it drools. El, it feels weird but you like it. Now tell me how this feels…"

"It shouldn't feel this good – I shouldn't like this so much…Oh god Mike." Elliot could feel how Mike moved the plug inside him – how he made it poke his prostate. He couldn't stop screaming in pleasure. His fingers were clutching sheets and his balls throbbing to blow.

Mike's hand was stroking Elliot faster and harder.

It wasn't long before Elliot arched his back and started to come.

When Elliot stopped coming Mike straddled him. He was furiously stroking himself until he orgasm all over Elliot's chest.

Both men took a few seconds to breathe.

"Am I heavy?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes – get off me."

Mike got beside Elliot. "I can't move. I don't want to move. Don't make me move."

"Tomorrow is the last day of the conference." Elliot put an arm across his eyes. He wasn't sure what it all meant about his sexuality. Part of him was finally glad it was coming to an end. Being with Mike was incredible and he definitely enjoyed every minute of it. But there was no doubt he dreaded what it said about him. Elliot felt too fucking old to start coming to terms to new things about him. He still had old issues to resolve. "Can I say something and hope you don't get too mad at me?"

Mike reached out and put a finger over Elliot's mouth. "Tell me tomorrow Elliot; not tonight and now. I want to enjoy the moment with you."

Elliot turned to face Mike. "Tired…?"

"A little bit; remember that I'm older than you. I was working the beat while you were just learning to jerk off." Mike touched Elliot's head. "When did this happen?"

"As soon as I got back from the Gulf; I was losing it. My son dreads it. I catch him checking for the signs constantly. So, why did you become a cop?"

"Shit, my old man was a cop." Mike put a hand on Elliot's chest. He touched it softly. Tomorrow was going to come so quickly; he knew it would be the last time he would get to touch Elliot. "And you…?"

"My dad was a cop until IG nailed him right before retirement. They took his fucking pension. That's when he hit the booze harder than ever; my house was a fucking nightmare. I couldn't wait to leave for the service." Elliot shook his head. So many bad images rolled through his head and if his father saw him like this now; he would have killed him without hesitation.

"If you want to compare war stories we can do that…or…"

"Or what…?" Elliot asked turning onto his side.

Mike put an arm around Elliot but before he could speak. The cell phone rang. Elliot reached out to get it. "Stabler…"

Smiling Mike watched Elliot and then the smile turned to a frown.

"Hold on one second…" Elliot put the phone down and quickly slipped his jeans on. He looked at Mike. "It's my wife – some shit happened at school with my son. I need to talk to her. Go to bed; I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

Mike nodded but before he could say anything Elliot was out the hotel door. And there was no denying the look on Elliot's face. His wife's voice was a life preserver to a drowning man. So while Elliot was gone discussing kids; Mike decided it was the best chance he had to make a getaway.

He packed a suitcase that he hardly unpacked. Showered, dressed and he sat down to write down his cowardly letter. Mike knew exactly what Elliot wanted to talk about and this was easier than discussing over coffee and blueberry muffins.

**------------------------**

_Dear Elliot,_

_I know you've come back to the room to see m gone; but it was better this way. On our first night when I begged you – I made a promise that I do plan to keep. I told you that you would never see me again. I will keep that promise as long as you promise to do everything you can to fix things between your wife and you. Your family is important. Don't make the same mistake I made Elliot. Some things are worth fighting for….remember that Elliot. Don't ever choose this job over them. You will be disappointed. _

_But if you ever do need me; I will be there – just look for the handsome Irishman. _

_Thank you for giving so much of yourself to me. _

_Love,_

_M _

-----------------------------

Mike knew better than to sign his full name on it in case it was found.

He left it on the table and called a cab. He would take an early flight back to NYC.

With a smile he called someone that could make him feel better about it all. "Hello Bobby, hey it's Mike. Yeah, I know – listen man can I come see you tonight? I'm going to catch the quickest flight back to NY. I know…yes, I know – listen I will tell you why when I get there all right? I will call you back and tell you when my flight arrives. Yeah I know. No, Elliot is all right. No, I didn't get arrested or in a fight. Yes, I know was coming home tomorrow but something happened. I need to get out of here. Bad…? Not really something bad; but I could use a drink and strong masculine shoulder to cry on. Yeah…all right. Thanks Bobby, I will see you soon."

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Law and Sex – Elliot Stabler "Dr. George Huang's House Call"

By Nicolas

Genre: slash, drama

Rating: Adults Only

Author's note: These ficlets were suggested by readers/fans who gave me their prompts and the character(s).

------------------------------

"Forget your enemies. It's your friends you frustrate that cause all the problems

------------------------------

George opened his mouth and welcomed the warm wet tongue. The kiss was so deep. He moaned into his partner's mouth. "Stuart, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe." Stuart said and reached down to clasp their cocks together.

Frottage was something they both enjoyed even more than anal sex. The hardness of their cocks combined with the slippery friction electrified them. George put his fingers through his lover's thick blond hair. "Stu…I'm going to come."

Stuart's hips pushed his cock hard against George's. He groaned. Taking George's hands into his own; he kissed the sweaty olive skin. He could hear George's small gasps and how his body was tensing. "Let me see you come…that's it George. Come for me baby…"

It didn't take much more than those words for him to let loose. George was squeezing Stuart's hands tightly.

When it was over George wrapped the bed sheet around his body. He sat up and looked over to the alarm clock. He set his wake up call. "I'm back to the grind tomorrow. I've missed the 1-6 these past weeks. Going to D.C. for that conference and then Quantico to give classes was exhilarating. But I'm glad to be back – and so glad to see you and Dahlia. I hate being away from home."

"My cell phone bill is going to be outrageous. And, you actually missed the 1-6? Why? They treat you like an outsider. They don't really care if you're there or not do they? If they did; you would have by now let them know about us." Stuart stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

George sighed. It was strange that after all these years no one at the precinct knew much about him and his family. But he was hardly part of the clan. He had the unfortunate position of having to tell them when they were wrong. And that made things tough.

"George, Dahlia has a recital on Friday. So, don't forget. And then next week we have a PTA meeting but you can skip that if you want." Stuart pulled his pajama bottoms on and stretched his lean body. He and George had adopted their daughter Dahlia and made arrangements for Stuart to stay home until she was at least in Middle School. But now they discussed the possibility of another child. At 7, Dahlia was getting lonely and began to request a sibling.

George's cell phone rang.

"Oh no, you just got back and Captain Cragen is already calling you?"

George looked at the caller I.D. "It's not Cragen but Elliot."

"Stabler…good lord what could that asshole possibly want at this hour?" Stuart had no opinion on any of George's co-worker except one, Elliot Stabler. Then he was of the opinion that the guy was a definite asshole.

George hushed Stuart and answered the cell phone. "This is Dr. Huang speaking, good evening Det. Stabler. All right. Yes, I can – I live in the Village. Oh, you're close by already. Well…all right. How about the Village Lantern? Yes, on Bleeker St. See you there…"

Stuart watched George furrow his brow and listen intently. Then flip the phone shut. "What…? Is he going out fag bashing and then celebrating?"

George shook his head. "Det. Stabler isn't like that – why do you dislike him so much?"

Stuart laughed. "Why…? Well from what you told me George, the guy is a total fucking jerk. Macho Alpha Male that has one set of rules in life; his and if you don't follow them then you're not one of the good guys. Why is he calling you?"

"Give the guy a break; he hasn't had it very easy. Special Victims Unit isn't easy to do and he's committed to help victims. But, he wants to talk – he sounded very upset. I told him that we could talk at the Village Lantern."

Stuart looked confused. "That's our place. And, he's coming from Queens to talk to you? He's up to something. Be careful; don't get fired because of that fucking idiot."

Kissing Stuart, he headed to the bathroom to dress and shower. He wasn't sure why he agreed to meet Det. Stabler; they did NOT get along that well. But Elliot was the alpha male type to reject anyone's help. So calling him took a lot of effort; George was absolutely too curious to turn the man down.

--------------------------------------------

"A man's illness is his private territory and, no matter how much he loves you and how close you are, you stay an outsider. You are healthy." Dr. Huang smiled at Det. Stabler who was sitting across from him.

"So that is the advice you gave your sister about her husband?"

George sipped his martini. "He was being very fatalistic about it. She was worried; but it's not about gender – all people react to personal illness differently."

Elliot looked down at the piece of paper his urologist gave him. "So this isn't bad…?"

"You have Prostatitis – that's not cancer. It's a bacterial infection. Unfortunately it's painful but the antibiotics are going to help very soon." George finished his drink and waved over the waiter for another round.

Elliot noticed the doc's drinking. "Am I making you nervous?"

George grinned. "You did when you first called me. But I love their martinis. Stuart and I come here often; we live close by you know."

Elliot stirred the ice in his rum and coke. "Yes, I knew you lived here; but I don't know Stuart. I'm assuming Stuart is your boyfriend?"

"My partner, we've been together 11 years now. We have a daughter too, Dahlia." George said with a very proud smile.

"Eleven years and a kid…! Doc, why in the world haven't you told us? You got pictures?" Elliot didn't want to seem too surprised; but in this day and age – no one was surviving their marriages past the fifth year.

George pulled out the pictures he kept in his wallet and passed them to Elliot. "We adopted Dahlia when she was barely a year old. Stuart stays home and I work. We have a very conservative normal household. And now we're thinking of having another baby."

"She's beautiful." Elliot smiled.

George could see the honesty in Elliot's feelings. "Why did you call me tonight? You could have easily called your doctor if you were confused about his diagnosis."

Now it was Elliot's turn to take a long drink. He looked over at the psychiatrist. "It all happened the other night. Kathy and I are trying to make this marriage work. I love her and I won't give up on the greatest love of my life. So we were in bed and for once we aren't angry at each other. We want to make love but…"

Elliot cleared his throat. His blue eyes he kept lowered. He was staring into his drink.

"You weren't able to get an erection?"

Elliot put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "That has NEVER happened to me. I get hard just by THINKING about fucking my wife. I love my wife. I love making love to her."

"Calm down Elliot…" George smiled. "You are a man under a lot of stress and there is the possibility that it had to with the onset of the Prostatitis. But that doesn't explain why you would come to me? I'm a psychiatrist and not your medical doctor. I don't see you having the dire need to tell ME that you couldn't get it up to fuck your wife."

"A few months ago when Kathy and I were apart; I had sex with another man."

George immediately started coughing on his martini. The liquid squirted out of his nose. He was choking so loudly the waiter rushed over to pat his back. He noticed that Elliot didn't move a muscle. George thanked the waiter and ordered another round. "I should be very professional right now; but I just had two martinis. And you just told me that you had sex with another man. I need a moment to think."

"Whatever…" Elliot said and finished his drink, handing the empty glass to the waiter.

George stared at his third drink. He looked up at Elliot. "Was it consensual?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "So, you're thinking there is no way in hell Elliot Stabler would have sex with a man unless he was forced to do it?"

"Answer the fucking question."

Smiling at the doctor's profanity, Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yes, slightly drunk the first time but the next couple of times I was sober and willing."

"You were going through a divorce. Sexuality isn't rigid. I've been telling YOU that for years. It's fluid. Do you regret it?"

Elliot shook his head. "No…"

George squinted. "But, your thinking your inability to get an erection with your wife is probably related to the fact that you found a man sexually arousing?"

"And that is why New York State pays you the big bucks doc…"

George took a drink and tapped his fingers on the table. "Have you told Olivia about this liaison?"

"Olivia…? No, and I don't plan to tell anyone. I don't fucking plan to tell my wife. I told you because I need to know if I've somehow ruined myself! What if I can't get it up for my wife anymore? What if I've opened a god damn door that wasn't meant to be opened? You have to fucking help me." Elliot said and reached out to grab George's small hand.

George was surprised that Elliot touched him. Elliot didn't touch people unless it was his kids, wife or maybe Olivia. Men didn't touch Elliot and Elliot didn't touch men unless it was violent. But Elliot was gripping George's hand. Something has changed the detective forever.

"Did you want to make love to your wife?" George asked and pulled his hand away slowly.

"Yes, of course I did – I want her so much. I love my wife." Elliot was trying to keep from sounding exasperated.

"Is this man someone you will see all the time? Does he work at the 1-6?" George kept his voice even and calm.

"Why would you think it's another cop?"

"Is it…?"

Elliot smiled. "You're asking because you're curious aren't you? You're dying to know what kind of man I would allow to bed me."

"The curiosity is killing me." George grinned.

Elliot leaned forward. "He's a detective – like me. Actually he's quite well known and very handsome. No one would ever assume he likes to fuck men."

"Did he fuck you?" And George realized the question was absolutely not his business. He put his hands up. "That is OUT of line. I'm sorry I asked that. Please don't answer it. I just…"

Elliot was feeling warm with the drinks. He had taken off his jean jacket. "That gay brain of yours is having all kinds of visuals of me having sex with another man. It's gonna drive you crazy for a while. Well imagine how I feel. That first week; it was all I could think about. Not because it was sexually exciting – but because I was sure that maybe it was all a dream. I'm taking antibiotics; should I be drinking this much?"

"You will be all right. But no more drinks for us. My advice will start to go down hill if I have one more drink." George started to laugh and was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hey Stuart…yes, I'm here with Det. Stabler. Yes, everything is all right. Stuart…now be nice. I will be home soon. Love you."

"He's keeping tabs on you." Elliot asked, "I hope I didn't impose by calling you."

"Nah, but you did call right after we had sex. Thank god we were finished." George winced. "See, I'm saying way too much. It's the drinks. Elliot, I wouldn't worry too much about what happened; it was probably the infection. I bet if you start thinking about Kathy right now; little Stabler will come to attention."

Elliot smirked. "You know you're right. I'm thinking about catching you and your boyfriend fucking and then about Kathy. And BIG STABLER is definitely coming to attention; there is nothing little about it. You should know better than that Doc."

George knew he was blushing. He looked away but could hear Elliot's laughter.

"Doc, you're a miracle worker. I've whined enough for one night. I think I'm going home. I owe you." Elliot put money on the table and grabbed his jacket. "You are all right? Did you walk here…?"

George nodded and pushed his drink away. He was trying not to stare at the bulge in Elliot's jeans. "I will take a cab home. I'm fine. Go home to your wife."

Elliot started to walk away and then turned back again. He looked around the bar before bending down and giving George Huang a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being a friend to me. And Kathy and I are planning on throwing a little cook-out soon; make sure you bring Stuart and Dahlia. Goodnight Doc…"

George was speechless. He pressed a hand on his cheek where it still tingled from Elliot's kiss. He waited until Elliot was out of the bar before flipping his phone open, he called home. "Stuart…I'm coming home. Oh, it was interesting. Poor guy was worried about a little diagnosis he got today. Yeah, that's all….I told him not to worry. That it happens more often than he would want to realize. And that I had no doubt that he…well, Elliot's going to be all right."


End file.
